


Out and Proud

by aimarooney



Series: Pride 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Other, Poly Relationships, Polyamory, Pride, Pride 2020, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Requested by @empyreanwritings on Tumblr: bby! can i request WandNat x fem!reader bc babies 🥺 maybe Y/n is nervous about going to her first pride parade bc she doesn’t know how people will react to her poly relationship and Wanda & Nat make it a perfect day she’ll always remember? ILY ❤❤
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader
Series: Pride 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772638
Kudos: 31





	Out and Proud

“Hey they just announced the Pride Parade!” Wanda smiled excited at her phone over breakfast, “We should go!”

“Oh definitely that would be so fun.” Natasha smiled, “You in?”

“Oh yeah, of course.” You nodded. Your mind was immediately worried, you had never gone to pride before and you weren’t sure about it. But the looks of excitement on your girlfriends’ face made it impossible to say no. “It’ll be my first,”

“Perfect! You’ll love it!” Wanda smiled. You gave her a small smile back, but as they launched into talking about what outfits they should wear and who they hoped would be performing you withdrew into your own head.

You hadn’t been out as bisexual for very long, and if that wasn’t scary enough you were dating two women. You couldn’t help but be worried of what people were going to think of you. While you knew that Pride was meant to be a celebration of differences and all sexualities, you couldn’t help that feeling of not belonging.

It also didn’t help that your girlfriends were both public figures. It was something the three of you had talked about but up until now your relationship was kept private. “That means you guys are okay with us being public?” You finally voiced some of your thoughts.

“I mean, I am, I am ready for the world to know how much I care for the two of you.” Natasha gave you a reassuring smile.

You gave her a small nod still not fully sure but you also knew you didn’t want to hide your love for them either.

“Are you okay with it?” Wanda asked sensing your unease.

“Yeah, of course.” You nodded, “It’s just a little scary, I guess, I hate that I am so worried about what other people will think of us.”

“That’s understandable. But people are stupid and we will just ignore them, we know we love each other, and that’s all that matters in the end, right?” Nat chimed in, reaching over and giving your hand a small squeeze.

“You’re right.” You said, determined to just be happy with them. “Let’s go to Pride and have a great time.”

The day finally came and while you were determined to enjoy yourself, you still had some reservations in the back of your mind. But Wanda and Natasha were both determined to make it an amazing day.

Currently Wanda was doing your makeup. You had gone back and forth between using either the bi flag colors or the polyamorous colors. In the end you went with the bi flag for your makeup look. Both Natasha and Wanda had matching makeup looks with pinks for the lesbian flag. All three of you were sporting poly flag pins though.

“Alright I think you’re done.” Wanda said with a proud smile. You turned to the mirror and smiled wide as well.

“It looks amazing!” You praised.

“Yes you do.” Wanda grinned. You rolled your eyes but blushed slightly at her comment.

“I have to agree with Wanda, love” Nat chimed in, “You look amazing.”

“Says the two of you,” You said with a chuckle. You really would never understand how you possibly scored the two hottest women on this earth.

“Exactly why you should believe us.” Nat stated.

“Oh you’re so humble,” You laughed.

“I know I’m hot, I don’t see the problem.”

“That’s no problem at all,” You told her.

“We do love your cockiness,” Wanda agreed with a smile. “Now let’s go before we’re late.”

You knew that New York’s pride would be a big one, but you were still shocked by the amount of people there. There were people from all different walks of life and it made you so happy.

You were still a little self conscious but when Wanda grabbed your arm and leaned into you, you relaxed at her touch. Natasha was holding onto your other hand, leading you two through the crowd.

You were currently just walking around looking at everything, and trying to find a good spot to watch the parade. Natasha had offered to be in the parade, since they’re Avengers, but both you and Wanda wanted to just enjoy the festivities, especially with it being your first.

“It’s starting!” Wanda cheered when she spotted the first float, practically dragging you and Nat along to an open spot to watch. The three of you were enjoying all the different floats and groups of people. A few groups of people noticed Natasha and Wanda and would wave enthusiastically to them, which you could tell made them smile a little wider.

“Oh my god.” You laughed. You caught sight of a giant iron man float decked out in the pink, yellow and blue. “I shouldn’t be surprised he would do that,”

“That’s Tony for you,” Natasha chuckled with you. You cheered extra loud as it went by, not that it was noticeable since most people were quite loud for it.

You enjoyed the rest of the parade, there were so many creative and fun floats, you had also started to feel more comfortable and you weren’t thinking about your worries.

Until a group of people came up to you. You were sure they were just fans wanting to talk to Nat and Wanda, but it made you shrink a little, not wanting them to say anything to you.

“Hey, we don’t want to bother you, we just really wanted to say that it is so nice seeing you guys out here, being out and proud is really nice to see.” The one girl in the group said.

“It’s really nice knowing that you guys aren’t ashamed of your relationship. Helps to gives me the confidence to go out with my boyfriends.” Another girl added.

This made your heart swell, all worries and reservations went out the window. If you being out in public with your girlfriends, while having a great time, helped even one person be more comfortable with their own relationship, then the trolls and assholes could say what they wanted.

Both Nat and Wanda had a big smile on their faces, and you were sure yours matched.

“Everyone deserves to feel comfortable with their relationships,” Wanda smiled at the group, “We’re just happy to be able to express ourselves!”

“Do you guys want a picture with them?” You asked, noticing one of them fidgeting with their phone. “I’ll gladly take it!”

“You should be in it too!” They responded. “But we would love a picture.” They found someone quickly to take the photo and you all got into a group.

“Thank you guys so much!”

“No problem, have fun!” Natasha smiled, waving goodbye as they ran off.

“Well wasn’t that just sweet,” Wanda commented, still sporting a smile.

“Very” You replied. The rest of the day was spent enjoying yourselves and enjoying all the activities offered. The three of you were stopped a few more times, and with each new interaction, you knew coming out and being with Wanda and Nat was the right call. You really loved everything about them and just getting to be with them.

“I’m exhausted,” You sighed when you finally entered the house, plopping down on the couch.

“Still up for movie night?” Wanda asked, chuckling at your dramatics.

“Only if there’s popcorn and cuddles.”

“What would movie night without those be?” Natasha joked.

“Horrible.” You said with a straight face. “Can I borrow some sweatpants? I wanna get comfy.”

“Of course, you know where they are.” You got up and went into Nat’s room to steal some comfy clothes. By the time you came out, makeup off and ready for a movie, Wanda and Nat have all the blankets and snacks ready.

You happily got cozy between the two and relaxed into the couch. “Today was perfect, thank you.”

“It really was.” Nat agreed, Wanda nodded along, the rest of your night was just as perfect, curled up in your girlfriends’ laps and happy. You weren’t sure why you had even been so worried. You knew they would never let anything happen to you, you had two of the worlds best protectors on your sides.


End file.
